Undercover
by supercsi4
Summary: Danny and Lindsay go undercover to catch a man who is killing couples in New York City hotels. Case based off CSI ‘Assume Nothing’ episode. Let the fun begin. UPDATED 9.7.06, just some grammar editing.
1. Chapter 1

**Undercover**

By: supercsi4

Chapter 1

Danny and Lindsay sat waiting for Mac in his office. He had paged them to meet him in his office for a new assignment, but he wasn't there yet.

"So I guess you get the pleasure of working with me once again Montana," Danny turned to say to Lindsay to break the silence encased in the room.

"Lucky me," Lindsay looking up and smiled at Danny. _'What was it about this woman?'_ Danny thought to himself. He had never let any women take complete power over him, but damn if Lindsay could make him do anything with just a smile.

Mac then walked into his office and greeted them, "Sorry, I got tied up in the lab. So I've got this big assignment for you two, but I have to talk it over with you first and make sure you are both ok with doing it because you'll be working very closely together for a couple of days." Lindsay and Danny looked up at each other.

"So what? We always work together," Danny said.

"Well this is a little different," Mac started, "We need two people to go undercover to help work surveillance on this guy who has been killing newlywed couples in several hotels around the city," he paused and looked at the two in front of him. They didn't seem to put two and two together yet because they both were still too calm to have understood where he was going with this.

"So I need you two to pack your bags, stay in a hotel for a few nights and pretend to be a married couple."

"WHAT?" They both gasped. Now that's more like the reaction Mac was looking for.

"You want me to be married to Messer?"

"And you want me to be Montana's husband? No way."

"Come on, you two match the profile of the victims and think of it kinda like a vacation."

"We don't really have a choice then do we?" Lindsay asked.

"Um…no," Mac continued. He pulled out a box with some papers and files in it and slid it across his desk toward them.

"Here's everything you need to know. You check in tomorrow morning…together…and you'll be working under Detective Yokas. She's on her way down here now to speak to you. So start reading thru the files and I've got to get back down to the lab. Be safe…and be good." Mac just smiled and left them to process all this.

"Well…"

"Yeah…"

They started digging thru the box. Lindsay began reading thru the files as Danny dug around in the box to discover a small ring box. _'Oh no,'_ he thought. Pulling out the box, he opened it to reveal two wedding bands and a diamond ring. Lindsay saw Danny freeze out of the corner of her eye and looked over at what he was holding in his hands. If you had told her this morning that she would end up standing in her boss's office with Danny Messer holding a wedding ring in front of her, she would have laughed in your face, but here she was.

Danny was actually beginning to find the humor in the situation and thought he would try to see how far he could take this little game. He took the two wedding bands out of the box and laid them on the desk. He then got down on one knee and looked up at Lindsay who just shook her head and grinned.

"Lindsay Monroe will you marry me?" How many times since she had met this gorgeous New Yorker had she dreamed of this? And even if it was all for pretend, what's the harm in playing along?

She started waving her hands in front of her face, pretending to try and keep the tears in, "Oh my god Danny I'm gonna cry. Of course I'll marry you…for a couple days at least. And there's no way you picked out a beautiful ring like this on your own though." Danny smiled, happy she was game enough to play along and at least make this whole situation a little more bearable. He took her hand in his and slipped on the ring. Neither was expecting the jolt of electricity that passed between their fingers though.

"A beautiful ring for a beautiful woman," Danny said standing back up.

"And now time for the wedding," Danny began again, picking up the two wedding bands. "Dun dun dundun dun," Danny sang as he looped Lindsay's arm threw his and turned toward Mac's desk as if they were standing at the alter of their wedding. Lindsay just shook her head, speechless of this show Danny was putting on.

"Do you Danny take Lindsay blah blah blah…I do," he said looking over at Lindsay and slipping on the second ring. He handed her his ring and said, "And do you Lindsay take Danny blah blah blah…"

"Yeah yeah," Lindsay said slipping the ring onto Danny's finger.

Danny, still in this daze, continued, "And now you may kiss the bride." The words were out of his mouth before he even realized it and the smiles on both their faces disappeared. Realization just hit them both in the face. If they were going to have to pretend to be a couple, there would be touching, kissing, and oh god they would even be in the same bed together.

"Let's just skip that part," Danny said letting go of Lindsay and reaching back into the box to pull out their marriage license.

"I now pronounce us Mr. and Mrs. Messer." They stood there in silence for awhile after that, looking thru the files but barely focusing on them, too much racing thru their minds. Finally Detective Yokas entered the office to grab the newlywed couple and brief them on all the details of their assignment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Undercover**

By: supercsi4

Chapter 2

There was a knock on Lindsay apartment door the next morning and she knew it was her husband. She hadn't slept at all last night, trying to figure out how all this was going to work between the two of them the next few days. How far would they have to go to make this believable? How far would Danny want to go? How far did she want to go? _'This is just work,'_ she repeated to herself over and over as she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Good morning sweetie," Lindsay said, she thought she'd cover her nervousness with humor and Danny was relieved because he was just as nervous.

He had laid in bed last night thinking how the very next night he would have Lindsay laying in bed next to him. To say the least, he didn't sleep much last night after that vision was placed in his head.

"Good morning sugar pie face," Danny joked.

"Ok, you've got to work on your pet names. Come in, I was just finishing packing, let me go get my stuff." She turned to head back to her bedroom and out of curiosity, he followed.

"So, I'll be the first to say it…how are we gonna do this?" Danny asked and Lindsay knew exactly what he was talking about, he must have been reading her mind.

"Um…I really don't know…I guess we should just play it by ear. I mean I don't think we need to be like…um…making out everywhere…but…um…"

"We could like just hold hands and just act like we are a happily newly married couple."

"Right." Lindsay zipped up her suitcase and they headed out to the hotel.

"After you honey bun," Danny said, opening the front door of the hotel for Lindsay.

"Hi we are checking in…Danny Messer and Lindsay Mon—Messer…sorry…Danny and Lindsay Messer," he said reaching over to put his arm around Lindsay's shoulders. "Sorry we just got married, I'm still getting used to calling her Mrs. Messer," he smiled and looked down at Lindsay smiling up at him.

"Well congratulations, I hope you and your wife enjoy your stay." They turned toward the elevator.

"Wife…wow I never thought I'd hear anyone say that," Danny said.

"What do you mean? You don't think you'll ever get married?"

"No way…I'm not really the marrying type Montana."

"Well why not?"

"Well I don't know…I've never actually been in a serious relationship before…I've never found anyone who even made me think about it."

"So you've never been in love before?" Lindsay asked and then realized maybe they were getting a little too personal with this conversation.

"Um…no…I guess not. What about you?"

"I thought I was in love once, but the guy cheated on me, along with many of the men I've been with, so to say the least, I've got some major trust issues…So I would have to be absolutely positively sure that I could trust that someone completely before even thinking about marriage."

"I hear ya…I've never been able to trust anyone the way I'd really like to…ya know…have someone to talk to and you would know they weren't gonna go anywhere…they'd be there for you…always."

Danny paused for a second thinking, just for a second how he was beginning to think how Lindsay was a possibility to fill that hole. She had proved he could trust her and was always there to talk to after a long day. _'Whoa, where did that come from?'_ Danny thought to himself, _'I'm thinking about how I could see myself actually with Lindsay Monroe for real?'_

"Exactly," Lindsay said looking over at Danny to meet his eyes, both of them knowing deep down inside, though not ready to acknowledge it yet, they were both that 'someone' for each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Undercover**

By: supercsi4

Chapter 3

Once inside their room, Detective Yokas was there to greet them along with a few other agents who would also be working undercover as a maid, room service, etc. incase Danny and Lindsay needed anything. After introductions and a few more instructions, they were told to head downstairs, get some lunch and locate the suspect, Mr. Caine, and for the rest of the day familiarize themselves with the hotel so they could get around easily and undetected if necessary.

"And remember, you are a newly married couple, make sure you are convincing," Detective Yokas warned.

This was Danny and Lindsay's first undercover assignment ever and as hard working as they both were, they wanted to put all their effort into catching this guy and do a good job with this. Back to the elevator and down the floors in silence, they stepped out and Lindsay grabbed onto Danny's hand as they walked thru the lobby. He thought for a minute how he'd never held a woman's hand like this. He would usually put an arm around their waist or a hand on the small of their back, but holding hands was a very intimate step for him, only reserved for two people in love. He had never been in love, so he had never held hands like this with any woman. But Lindsay's hand fit perfectly in his. Lindsay Monroe was a perfect fit for him. It was then that Danny realized that he might not want to let go…ever.

She didn't know what made her grab his hand but after their hands were holding, she knew this little pretend game was taking a dangerous turn into reality. It was like they had held hands hundreds of times before and their hands had molded a perfect fit. She had to get these thoughts out of her head. They were on an undercover assignment and all this was just some big make believe game. What sexy city guy like Danny would ever really fall for a country girl like her? They walked into the restaurant and Lindsay released Danny's hand and he moved it onto the small of her back and a shiver ran up and down her body. _'How am I ever gonna be able to control myself around this man?'_

Lunch was surprisingly delightful. They just talked and talked about each other, in order to get to know their spouses a little better, along with other details like when and where they were married, how they met, first dates, in case anyone asked. They were getting very into this. They wanted it to seem as real as possible. They hadn't IDed the suspect yet but he was supposed to be at the formal banquet the next evening for dinner, so they would have to wait until then.

After lunch, they exited the restaurant planning on exploring the hotel. Danny put his arm around Lindsay and they headed into the elevator to go check out the pool up on the roof. Even though this was all pretend, Danny just couldn't bring himself to reach out for her hand, he wasn't quite ready to make that move himself yet. As soon as the elevator opened, there stood Mr. Caine, alone in the elevator. They knew that this guy got off on watching newlywed couples being all newlywedy and they knew that their job was to get his attention. Both had realized all this at the same time.

"So honey, let's go check out this pool up on the roof," Danny said aloud, moving his hand down Lindsay's back and finally coming to rest just above her ass. He moved to stand in front of her and she was deathly scared when his other hand came to rest on her hip and his thumb slipped under her shirt testing the bare skin there.

Lindsay still stood frozen as Danny leaned down, his hot breath assaulting her ear and neck, "Play along here Montana." _'Ok it's game time, this was all just pretend, it means nothing, I can do this,'_ Lindsay told herself.

"Ok sweetie, but the only way you are getting wet is with me back in our room later." _Oh god._ Danny groaned. Lindsay smiled, taking her finger and running it from his lips, down his chest to loop that finger around his belt and pull him flush against her body. She looked up into his eyes and direly wanted to kiss him and those thoughts were mirrored in his own eyes.

"Whoa slow down there Montana, what did ya have in mind." She laughed at the words she had already heard once before come out of his mouth.

Lindsay glanced behind Danny at the man now staring at the couple. Lindsay pushed Danny back a bit to apologize to the man, "Oh I'm so sorry…it's just that…you know we just got married…and well I can't keep my hands off this sexy man." Danny grinned at her remark.

"Oh no, please carry on, don't worry about me…you two seem very much in love." There it was. The word they had yet to hear come out of someone's mouth to describe them. Love.

"Yep, I love her so much," Danny said kissing Lindsay's cheek as the doors opened up to the roof.

"Well I hope you two enjoy your stay and congratulations," the man said before walking away.

Danny stepped out of the elevator and caught the door before it closed, looking back at Lindsay who looked just so damn cute still standing there in shock with her hand touching the spot on her cheek that Danny's lips had just touched. He was just as shocked that he had done it, but holding himself together a little better then she was.

"You comin' honey bun?"

"Um, yeah sexy butt," Lindsay smiled, looping her arm around Danny's as they headed out toward the pool.

"And you said I have to work on the pet names?"

They walked over to the pool side bar, grabbed two beers and walked over to the railing, overlooking New York City. It was a beautiful day as the hot sunrays hit their skin. They turned with their backs leaning on the railing so they could scan the roof, keeping an eye on their suspect, who was also watching them from under an umbrella across the pool.

"He's watching us again," Danny leaned over to tell Lindsay.

"Thanks, I know…This guy is really creeping me out."

"Are you gonna freak out if I kiss you?" Danny said as more of a warning then a question. Lindsay turned her head to watch Danny step in front of her again, hands finding her waist.

"We need to put on a show for our stalker."

Lindsay pushed off the railing and wrapped her arms ever so slowly around Danny's neck, playing with his hair, "Well then let's not disappoint." They both moved forward to connect lips at the same time. Both a little too anxious to get this first kiss out of the way. Neither of them were anywhere near prepared for the heat that ignited when their lips met. The sun was baking their skin on the outside, but this kiss began cooking up their insides. _'If this is just pretend then why is Danny's tongue now in my mouth?'_ Lindsay wondered as she let Danny push her back against the railing intensifying this pretend kiss.

The lifeguard blew his whistle to clear the pool and it brought Danny and Lindsay back to reality.

"Ok, we can't do that again." Lindsay said pushing Danny away from her so she could breath. They needed to cool off and get refocused back on the case.

"I agree…you make me forget what we are supposed to be doing here Montana."

"That's not my fault. Who's tongue was in my mouth?"

"Whoa, who's tongue was in mine?"

"Ok, ok no more kisses that last longer then 2 seconds."

"Agreed, we have to stay focused…Let's get out of this sun."

"Yeah you're getting me way too hot, babe." Lindsay smiled, grabbing Danny's hand again as they got back into the elevator.

Danny's cell rang and it was Mac, "I hate to bother you guys, but that case you were working on before you left about the family murdered while on vacation, well there are some details I need to go over with you. I already talked to Detective Yokas and she said it would be fine for you two to come back to the lab for a couple hours tonight and return to the hotel when we are done."

"Alright Mac, we're on our way," Danny answered, relaying the message to Lindsay. They both breathed a sign of relief that for a couple hours they could return to their familiar territory for a brief cooling off period. A few hours turned into all night and the next thing they knew the sun was coming up and Detective Yokas was calling them to get back to the hotel before anyone woke up.

Danny and Lindsay grabbed a quick breakfast on the go and crashed onto the bed, exhausted from reexamining evidence all night. They were too tired to even think twice about falling into the same bed together and before they knew it they were out. Danny was the first to wake up later that evening, the sun was on its way down and he was wrapped around Lindsay, his chest flush against her back. Her arm rested on his that lay across her stomach, he could lay like this forever. Lindsay woke up soon after, but also didn't want to move. They both laid awake, unknown to the other, for almost 30 minutes before Ryan, an undercover agent playing room service, came to wake them for their formal banquet that evening. They jumped apart from each other and then smiled, realizing that they had both already been awake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Undercover**

By: supercsi4

Chapter 4

Danny let Lindsay have the bathroom to get ready, while he was getting dressed back in the bedroom. He was ready quick and now pacing back and forth across the room. He was about to see Lindsay in no doubt a drop dead gorgeous dress and then probably be dancing with her in his arms after they ate dinner. There was no way he was going to make it thru this night.

Lindsay was in the bathroom, spending much more time then she would have ever expected to be spending on her appearance to spend the evening having dinner with Danny. Of course this was a formal banquet and he would be in a tux, _'oh god, he is gonna look incredible in a crisp black tux,'_ she thought to herself. There would surely be dancing and even more kissing between the two, but she tried to calm herself down and get going, she had left Danny waiting long enough.

She stepped out of the bathroom and Danny jerked his head up, both surprised she was finally ready and overly anxious to take in her appearance. Lindsay drank in the sight of Danny, unable to get enough. They both must have stood there for several minutes, eyes wondering over the other's bodies, not even attempting to be discreet about it.

"Honey…you look…amazing," Danny said, crossing the room to meet her and brush his lips against hers.

"Remember that this is all pretend," Lindsay said warning Danny, but also to remind herself.

"Then you shouldn't have worn that dress."

They took the elevator down to the ballroom and as they stepped out, Danny took hold of Lindsay's hand. It was the first time he had reached out to her, it was a huge step…even though this was just all pretend, they tried to remind themselves over and over, but god it was getting so difficult. Both relieved, the tension seemed to dissolve over dinner. Food in front of them always seemed to help them pull themselves together and fall back into the comfortable banter that kept their relationship going.

After dinner was complete, the music was turned up and flowed thru the ballroom. It was now or never, Danny couldn't resist wrapping his arms around Lindsay any longer.

"Would you like to dance," Danny asked as he stood up and offered Lindsay his hand. This was a dangerous move, Lindsay thought, _'Once his arms around me again, I am probably going to loose all focus.'_

"I don't know Danny, we are supposed to be looking for Caine."

"Well what better way then get up and dance around and look for him," he said nudging his head toward the dance floor. How could she resist those baby blue eyes and that smile, man with that smile he could make her do anything…and that is exactly what she was afraid of.

Even though they had already hugged, kissed and slept in the same bed together, the dance started out a bit awkward. They looked like teenagers at their first dance. Danny held onto Lindsay's hand with his other barely touching her waist, while Lindsay's other hand rested softly on Danny's shoulder. There was plenty of space between them, they needed time to warm up…meaning they needed time to loosen up, not warm up because they were both so hot right now it was hard to concentrate.

Danny located Caine across the room watching them. Unconsciously, Danny pulled Lindsay tight to his body and turned them around, placing his check up against hers, he whispered to her where Caine was. Lindsay was startled at first to find Danny's body flush against hers, but realized he was helping her to better see Caine. All their needs and wants were pushed aside and now they both had moved into work mode.

They danced thru several songs, watching him talk to various couples around the room, cataloging each couple and their whereabouts. Some time later, Caine finally left the ballroom, so Danny and Lindsay moved across the room to where Detective Yokas and another undercover were seated. Danny and Lindsay joined them and relayed to them everything that had gone on throughout the evening. Yokas then left to have surveillance put on all those couples, just to be safe.

When she returned, she told Danny and Lindsay they could head back to their room, Caine was back in his room for the night, so she didn't think he'd make a move tonight. _'All that for nothing,'_ Lindsay thought to herself, _'Well, I guess not nothing…I did get to dance in Danny's arms for a couple hours.'_

Danny looked over and saw Lindsay smiling as they boarded the elevator up to their room, "A penny for you thoughts?" Danny asked.

"I was just thinking how, I'm sick of dancing sweetheart. I could definitely use a foot rub tonight."

"I know…and Yokas didn't seem too thankful that we spent all night on our feet on a dance floor gathering information for her…whatever…I'm beat."

Just when he didn't think Lindsay could be anymore beautiful, she stands there in front of their hotel window overlooking the city, still in her lovely dress and the New York City skyline in the background, the sight took Danny's breath away. He walked over to her and they stood in silence admiring the nightlights.

"Have I mentioned how great you looked tonight?" Danny said, the silence was killing him. Lindsay's body was calling to him, there must have been some sort of magnetic force between them because he was drawn to her. He placed a hand on her bare arm and Lindsay turned to look at his face…that was a very bad move.

The passion in Danny's eyes was inconceivable. Lindsay was in trouble now.

"I am so sorry, but I just can't take it any longer," Danny said, confusing Lindsay, she wasn't quite sure what he was talking about, but all thoughts were erased from her mind when his lips met hers again. This kiss was different, not put on for show, but alone in their hotel room, it was filling with desire and craving. Lindsay's brain was screaming at her to push Danny away and stop all this, but her heart won the battle and pulled him closer to her body. They stood there kissing for several minutes, until Lindsay surprised them both and made the first move toward the bed. Danny was far from resisting Lindsay's movement as he landed on top of her on the bed.

"Is this considered…compromising the case?...Because I wouldn't…want to do anything…to mess this up," Lindsay admitted between kisses.

Danny just shook his head, he couldn't possibly piece together a full sentence in the state his was in right now. He had her under him on the bed they had shared last night, there was nothing that was going to stop Danny from making love to Lindsay tonight. _'Make love? Have I ever even said that before?_ Danny thought to himself, it had always just been sex, getting laid, never making love. Did Danny love Lindsay? At that moment as the clothes were coming off and he looked down into her eyes, filled with hot passion, he realized he did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Undercover**

By: supercsi4

Chapter 5

Danny and Lindsay lay in bed wrapped around each other, much as they had the day before, but this time with no clothes barrier between them. They slept in much later then they normally would have, but they had been up late, this time not because of work, and had exhausted themselves.

A knock on their door woke them up and then Detective Yokas yelled, "Danny, Lindsay are you in there? It's late and we didn't see you guys leave your room yet."

Lindsay slowly rolled over to sun shining in her face and a warmth surrounding her.

"Good morning," Danny said and Lindsay just smiled and leaned down to kiss Danny good morning, then their situation finally hit them.

"Oh, shit, Yokas is here," Danny said jumping out of bed. "Quick get dressed."

"Danny, Lindsay, we are coming in."

"Um hold up, I'm coming," Danny made his way to the door without a shirt on, but able to zip up his pants. "Sorry, we were up late at the dinner last night and then you know…"

"Yeah, yeah, get dressed and meet me downstairs in the restaurant, I think we are gonna pull you guys off the case, we'll talk downstairs."

Danny turned to look at Lindsay. "Do you think we are in trouble?" Lindsay asked, "Oh god, are we gonna regret what we did last night? Do you think…"

"No, Lindsay. Even if they fire me, I will never regret last night, never." Lindsay just smiled, threw her pillow at him and finished getting dressed.

"Me neither." On their way downstairs, they passed Caine in the hall, on their floor. Why was he up on their floor?

In the restaurant, Detective Yokas informed them that Caine had checked out and Danny and Lindsay were finished working the case for them.

"We just saw him up on our floor," Lindsay stated.

"What are you talking about? He checked out this morning. We followed him down the street, into a cab and to the airport."

"Well then, he's back," Danny countered.

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Of course we are sure," Lindsay was starting to get aggravated, did Yokas think they couldn't do their jobs or something? Control herself around her undercover partner she may not be able to do, but ID their suspect she was positive about.

"Well, we will check it out, but we have wasted enough of your time. Thank you for all your help, but we are getting nowhere, so we need to come up with a new game plan. Go back to your room, fill out all this paperwork and write up some reports and someone will be up to get everything later this evening and get you home."

With that Detective Yokas handed over the mounds of paperwork they would spend the rest of their day filling out for a case they didn't seem to help too much with. Back in their room, they ordered room service for breakfast, which was really lunch by the time they ordered and then they settled onto the bed and began writing. Danny tried making a move several times on Lindsay, saying they deserved to take a break, but Lindsay insisted they finish their work and they could play later.

Danny and Lindsay were finishing up their reports that evening and there was a knock on their door. Danny opened it without even thinking twice, without checking the peephole, he figured in was someone from their team to gather up all their information. But it was Caine. Danny didn't have time to yell, fight or even warn Lindsay before he had a gun in his face forcing him back into the room.

"Danny!" Lindsay yelled when the two came into her view.

"Shut up and sit down, say another word and I'll shoot your husband," Caine warned Lindsay. "Same goes for you," he looked back to Danny, "You try anything and I'll kill her." Caine pulled two chairs together to face each other and had Danny and Lindsay sit in them. Their guns were in their bedside table far from their reach. _'Great place for them,'_ Danny thought.

"How much do you love your wife?" Caine asked Danny, placing a knife into his hands.

"What kind of sick game are you playing here?" Danny asked.

"Answer the question," Caine demanded.

"Um…I love my wife very much," Danny replied, not the least bit convincing.

"Ok, here's how this is gonna work…you are going to answer all my questions and I want details, dirty details…if you cooperate, I might let your wife live. You can stop this at anytime and kill your wife yourself." Danny's eyes shot up to Lindsay.

"Well you might as well kill me now because there's no way in hell I'm gonna kill her."

"Well now…we haven't even started the game yet, so I'll just let you think about it for a while…now…tell me how you two met." Danny remained silent and Caine got up and slapped Lindsay across the face.

"Stop!" Danny jumped up.

Caine pointed the gun back to Danny, "Sit down and answer the damn question."

"Ok, ok…um…we work together as crime scene investigators."

"Well isn't that ironic that you could be the one investigating your wife's murder scene…go on."

"It was her first case here in New York City, she had transferred in from Montana…" Lindsay was sitting there listening to Danny describe their real life, she had thought he would make one up, but under these conditions it would probably just be easier to tell the truth rather then to try to concoct a good story. Her lip was throbbing and dripping blood, but she tried to stay focused on Danny. He hung his hand, unable to make eye contact with Lindsay. _'We should have never agreed to this undercover thing, if Lindsay dies…'_ "Go on."

"Um…we had a case at the zoo, at the tiger cage. I was outside the cage while our boss was inside examining the tiger. And here comes this cute, innocent, naïve woman, trying to walk confidently up to the cage, but I could tell she was nervous as hell…" Lindsay laughed a little at that. If this hadn't been such a deadly hostage situation, she thought Danny was being quite sweet. He looked up to meet her eyes now and immediately knew he shouldn't have.

"She took my breath away. Who would have known that a country girl from Montana could waltz into my life and have such an impact on me? I was in denial though and went straight for an alternative approach…piss her off." Lindsay remembered every single moment from their first day together, but to hear it described from Danny's point of view was something else. "I told her to call our boss 'sir' because I knew he hated it…Back at the lab, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, she was like this…um…I don't know, but she left me speechless, which is very hard to do." Danny smiled for a second forgetting he had a gun to his head.

"Was it love at first sight?" Caine asked.

"No…I'd say it was fascination…maybe lust at first sight."

"Then when did you know you loved her?"

"The explosion," Danny stated, eyes watering up now, as were Lindsay's. She reached out to hold his hand.

"No touching!" Caine yelled, kicking Lindsay's hand away from Danny's. "Tell me about it."

"What?"

"The explosion."

"Oh…a call came in about an explosion at a crime scene, several people injured, officers down, and two officers missing…my heart stopping when they read the address of the scene. I knew that was Lindsay's scene. I always liked to know where she was, what she was working on, you know…" Danny was looking down toward the floor again, not believing these words were coming out of his mouth, what a gun pointed at your head will make you reveal.

Yeah, he could have made up a good story, but if he were to die tonight, he wanted Lindsay to know exactly how he felt about her. "All I could think of the drive over there was what if I lose her…I had almost lost my brother, my best friend was killed by a rapist, but god, if I lost Lindsay too, I wouldn't be able to survive…what did that mean, I thought to myself. Did I love her? And when we pulled up to the scene and I saw her standing there safe, talking on her cell…I realized that I did love her."

Danny and Lindsay were both crying now, everything around them blurry from the tears and the emotions. "Now…tell me about the first time you made love to her." Danny's head shot up and looked straight at Lindsay and they both smiled at the memory of just last night. "We were…um…working an undercover case and staying in a hotel together, poising as a married couple…" Lindsay shook her head at Danny warning him not to continue, not to blow their cover, but he wanted to get this out more then anything else.

"Really?" Caine asked, he hadn't caught on, he was too focused on the story telling.

"We had gotten back to our room after a formal dinner…she was in this gorgeous red dress. I had known early that evening, as soon as she had walked out of the bathroom in that dress that I'd have to make love to her that night. I wouldn't be able to control myself any longer…And sure enough, she was thinking the exact same thing when we came back to our room that night. Just for the one night, we forgot about the case, about work, about everything but each other. I will never forget that night…every inch of her skin, her lips, her eyes watching me and how perfectly we fit together when we fell asleep afterwards…we are a perfect fit."

Lindsay had her eyes painfully closed listening to Danny's words.

"I love you so much," Lindsay said to Danny.

"So she speaks…Do you have anything to add to his stories?"

"No…he told them perfectly."

"Now that the story telling is over, I am done with you two…I want you to kiss your wife goodbye and slit her throat with that knife."

"I already told you, I'm not gonna kill her," and Danny dropping the knife onto the ground. "So just shoot me now," Danny argued, standing up from his chair. Caine cocked the gun and pushed Danny back down onto the chair.

"Let me finish…if you don't kill her yourself, I'm going to rape her, torture her and then kill her myself, while you are watching and then kill you also…Now…" Caine picked up the knife again to hand back to Danny, "Do you want to try this again?"

Then there was a knock at the door, "Danny, Lindsay you in there, we need to talk." It was one of the undercover men, Ryan.

"Don't say a word," Caine warned pointing the gun back and forth between Danny and Lindsay. Caine looked back toward the door when the man outside knocked again and Danny took that chance to fight Caine, knocking him back into the wall.

Lindsay screamed, "Help!" and Ryan barged thru the door and shot Caine as he was struggling with Danny. Caine fell to the ground, the case was finally over. Ryan stepped out of the room to call the rest of their team. Danny and Lindsay turned toward each other, the shock wearing off, they collided into each other in an embrace, never wanting to let go, sobbing into each other, no words were needed to be said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Undercover**

By: supercsi4

Chapter 6

Back at their hotel room, Danny and Lindsay began packing in silence. They had been thrown into a whirlwind with the aftermath of their situation and then the investigations. Caine had entered their room just as it was getting dark and now the sun was setting again already. So much had happened in the last 24 hours, so much was said, things were changed between them forever and they needed some time to comprehend it all.

Detective Yokas entered their room thanking them for all their help and apologizing for putting their lives at risk like that.

"You are welcome to stay here tonight, relax and unwind, it has been quite a day for you guys, please get a good night's rest before you have to return to work tomorrow…thanks again." With that, Lindsay dropped what she was doing and collapsed onto the bed. She was emotionally and physically exhausted. Danny took her lead, shut off the lights and climbed into bed next to her.

He didn't want to talk about it and he knew she didn't either. They just laid there, Lindsay facing away from Danny and Danny lying on his back. He couldn't sleep though, every time he closed his eyes he saw Lindsay dead on the ground with her throat slit. He had to keep turning over to see that she was still there next to him. Lindsay couldn't sleep either. Her eyes begging to close, but every time they did, there was Danny lying in a pool of blood, shot in the head. She had to lay there and listen to his breathing to be sure he was still alive behind her. Danny couldn't take it any longer, they both needed to relax and get some sleep.

He ever so cautiously rolled over and slowly spooned himself up against Lindsay. She stiffened at first, he thought she would try to fight him, but she remained still. He brought his arms across to wrap around her trembling body and she placed her arms on his, hugging them closer to her. Rubbing her hand across his arms to make sure he was real, warm and…there. He settled his head against her neck, so she could listen to him breathing and so he would be able to feel her pulse against his cheek. Both finally satisfied that nothing would happen to them, they were able to fall asleep.

Back to work the next day and still very little was said between Danny and Lindsay, both terrified of what was happening between them. But it was great to get back to work, back to their routine and they found their sync once again. The flirting at work was back to normal, but no one knew that after work, they were back at Danny's apartment every night, loving each other like it was their last day together. Danny gave Lindsay tours around New York City and took her to couple baseball games. Lindsay took Danny to the opera and even taught him to country line dance.

It had been three months since their incident with Caine and Danny had a surprise for Lindsay. Since they had been inseparable since their return from their undercover assignment, Lindsay had moved in with Danny that very next month when her rent was up, but Danny still wanted more. 'Meet me at the zoo for lunch,' Danny sent the text to Lindsay's phone as he grabbed a little black box from his desk, slid it into his pocket and headed to the zoo himself.

He didn't even have to tell her where, but he found her standing in front of that very same tiger cage she stood in front of the first day they had met. So much had changed since then, Danny himself had changed more then he had ever imagined and it was all because of Lindsay.

"Hey baby, here…I got us some hotdogs," Lindsay said, giving Danny a quick kiss and handing over the food. They sat down on a bench and began discussing their case over lunch.

When they finished, Danny grabbed onto Lindsay hand as they walked back past that famous tiger cage when Danny stopped, in the exact spot he had whispered over her shoulder to call Mac 'sir.'

"Marry me." Danny said out of the blue.

"Shut up Danny, I am never going undercover again, let's go," Lindsay said, pulling him along. But he stopped and she turned so he could look straight into her big beautiful brown eyes.

"No I'm serious. You have changed me Montana. Going to bed next to you every night, waking up next to you in the morning, holding hands, kissing you, making love to you, and still I want more." Lindsay was scared, shocked, happy, worried, excited. Her mind was racing. Was he just playing with her? Was he being serious? Danny Messer and marriage were two things she thought were unimaginable together.

"Danny, what are you talking about?"

"I'm in love with you Lindsay Monroe…I don't want to let you go…ever." Still holding onto her hand, Danny lowered himself down onto one knee, his eyes beginning to water and Lindsay's eyes already spilling over with tears. Danny never thought he would ever get the chance to do this and here he was with a woman he would have never imagined falling in love with. A simple, smart, funny, beautiful country girl from Montana had come into New York and stole his heart with one look at him from in front of this tiger cage at the zoo. And now he couldn't see his future without her in it.

"Will you marry me?" Danny asked again. Lindsay searched his eyes for the answer and took a deep breath.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yes Messer, I'll marry you." Danny hopped up and kissed her hard on the lips, squeezing her tight to his body.

"I knew you couldn't resist me…Messer."

"Oh no, I am not a Messer yet and you are not allowed to call me that Danny."

"Ok…I'll stick with Montana."

THE END


End file.
